


5. Write Poetry

by GideonGraystairs



Series: 146 Things To Do Besides Self-Harm [5]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Demon Pox, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Will Herondale-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGraystairs/pseuds/GideonGraystairs
Summary: The origin of the demon pox song.This is a series of unrelated drabbles, meaning they can all be read separate.





	5. Write Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [Tumblr](http://raphaelsantiago.co.vu).

_Demon pox, oh demon pox_  
_Just how is it acquired?_  
_One must go down to the-_

“Is that...” came a sudden voice over Will’s shoulder. “A song about bloody demon pox?”

Will cleared his throat, shoving the wrinkled paper further away from him as he turned to face his  _parabatai_. He swallowed hard, the attention he’d had focused on the light-hearted lyrics going back to his thoughts from before with a feeling like nails on a chalkboard. “Yes,” he said firmly, meeting Jem’s eyes determinedly as he tried to shove the thoughts away again. He was a shadowhunter for God’s sake; he shouldn’t be having them in the first place.

Jem gave him an odd look. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Will repeated, even harsher this time. He purposefully kept his gaze locked with the other’s, narrowing his eyes to convey a strength he didn’t feel. Part of him wanted to say something else, to let his best friend, his other half, into the dark closet he’d found himself trapped inside for the past few months. Another told him not to say anything, that he couldn’t burden someone as selfless as Jem with the fire he wanted to immerse himself in. “I’m sure.”

Jem didn’t look convinced, eyes lingering too long on Will’s before shifting to the paper that now lay forgotten on the desk. His expression cleared, wiped clean like a windowpane, and Will no longer had any idea what he was thinking. “Promise you won’t sing it to Charlotte, will you? I believe she’s getting quite fed up with this whole demon pox thing.”

“I promise,” Will offered with a grin that said otherwise. Jem merely shook his head and turned to leave him alone with his thoughts once more.

The shadowhunter almost asked him to stay, but that would have brought up too many questions he wasn’t prepared to answer. Instead, he turned back to the song at hand and scribbled down the rest of the line.

_\- bad part of town  
Until one is very tired._


End file.
